Odaiba Inagara
Odaiba Inagara (いながら オダイバ, Inagara Odaiba) was a former member of Kusagakure’s Inagara Clan. He was the first of the clan to become a ninja, getting disowned by his clan in the process. He spent the latter years of his life as a missing-nin. Background Odaiba was born a member of Kusagakure’s Inagara Clan. Unlike other clans in the village, the Inagara Clan does not follow the path of the Ninja. Instead, they keep to themselves, training their secret techniques and only taking part in battle when the village is being attacked. The techniques they keep secret utilize special tools that they invented. These tools augment the user’s chakra nature. They take great pride in these tools, and as such, are very strict with keeping it in the clan. Odaiba grew up following the ways of the clan. Like other Inagara children, Odaiba was to stay within the walls of the compound so he could focus on his training. However, he soon learned of the ninja life that many other clans took part in. This life fascinated him and he struggled to learn more. Naturally his clan was against the idea. His determination paid off in the end, however, and he was eventually allowed to try the lifestyle. The goal in letting Odaiba become a ninja was to set an example. When Odaiba came back to his clan after either failing as a ninja or simply growing tired of the shinobi life, it would show other young members why wanting to change paths would be fruitless. Unfortunately, Odaiba enjoyed being a ninja. Although he was still around to learn his clan techniques, he often left to train his other abilities. He had never gone to the Academy, so he had much to learn to catch up to the other ninjas. Eventually, he reached the level of jōnin, with skill in wielding his clan’s tools and taijutsu. He even began receiving praise from other ninja for his skills, as well as support from his new wife, Fuuko. Having reached a high rank, and with a child on the way, the Inagara clan decided it was time to put a stop to Odaiba’s ninja career. As a father, Odaiba would need to teach his child the majority of the skills needed to use their clan tools. They also wanted the tools to remain within the clan. Odaiba’s efforts as a ninja put this into jeopardy. Having reached this far, however, Odaiba wanted to remain a ninja. Faced with this problem, the clan decided Odaiba could no longer remain with the Inagara. As punishment, he was forced to leave and sever all ties to the clan. Fuuko would remain and raise their son as a proper Inagara member. Odaiba fully accepted these terms. He understood how his actions went against the clan’s customs, even if he didn’t regret his decisions. On the day of his departure, Fuuko stopped him, saying she wanted to go with him. He initially refused, as he wanted their son to grow up in the clan. She pleaded with him, saying she was there because of him, not his clan. In the end they both left, taking their son to live on the other side of the village. Although he seemed fine with this new life, the banishment had hurt Odaiba more than he would admit. After spending his whole life with his family, the consequences of his actions weighed heavily on him. The next few months were difficult, as he was confused with what he should do with his life. His final decision was to take some time away from it all. He would leave the village entirely, in an effort to sort out his confusion. This time he would not bring Fuuko with him. Their son, Oda, was a villager of Kusagakure, their home. Fuuko would stay behind to allow him to continue to grow up there. She hated the idea of Odaiba leaving, but knew he had to figure things out for himself. After leaving, Odaiba ran into some challenges. Ever since he left his clan, he hadn’t furthered his ninja career much. Now that he was outside the village, he had little help with any problems that arose. He had to make tough choices, living on his own, and soon the village heard of what he had been up to. Still technically a ninja of Kusagakure, his actions outside the village labeled him as a rogue. He had never officially retired from the ninja life before leaving, so he was still held accountable for what he did. When Fuuko learned of this, she knew she would face problems too. She had planned on having Oda go to the Academy and train to become a ninja. Now it seemed that would be problematic, when the boy’s father had such a label on him. Personality Odaiba had a serious demeanor and was very determined. Both of these traits seem to have passed on to his son as well. Although he disobeyed his clan, he was still very loyal to them. He learned the skills passed down from his elders, and did much to follow their other commands. By becoming a ninja, he did show a more rebellious side; however, as he had only rebelled against their attempts to hinder his growth and shelter him, he can still be seen as loyal to his clan. He was also very protective. When leaving the clan, he wanted Fuuko to stay. Remaining in the clan would not only let their son live normally, but also give them the protection of the family unit. When he chose to leave the village altogether, he wanted his wife and son to stay behind where it was safer for them. Even after meeting Oda for the first time since his defection, he barely harmed the boy; even though Oda was now a ninja and tasked with capturing the rogue. Though originally disappointed that his son became a ninja, Odaiba seemed to have great pride in him when they met again after the time skip. Odaiba saw how his son had grown and chose to fight him as a ninja instead of as his father. Appearance Odaiba was a man of a muscular build. He had white hair and beady white eyes with black patches around them, as was common to all Inagara members. He wore a green shirt with a low cut neck and a black, sleeveless turtleneck underneath. His pants and headband were also black. Abilities Having never trained at the Academy, Odaiba learned very little ninjutsu or genjutsu. His taijutsu became his most used skill outside of his clan techniques. Inagara Clan Chakra Tools As a member of the Inagara Clan, Odaiba was taught to use their secret tools. The weapons utilize and augment the wielder’s chakra nature, with different tools for each nature. Odaiba was given special senbon to wield. These senbon would augment his lightning release chakra and allow him to perform techniques such as Current and Charge. After being banished from the clan, he kept these tools, as well as the tools for earth release chakra. The latter of these are now used by Oda after he found them in his father’s room. Before leaving the clan, Odaiba had made his own weapon with the technology used for the tools. This new weapon wound around the forearms like gauntlets, and allowed elemental chakra to be gathered around the fists. He hadn’t told his clan about the gauntlets, fearing they would confiscate them. After the battle with his son, the gauntlets are now in Oda’s possession. The Inagara Clan eventually learned of their existence when Oda finally met with them. Nature Release Odaiba possessed lightning nature chakra. His main use of the nature was in conjunction with his tools. Not only did he use the senbon of his clan, but also his gauntlets, as seen with his Volt Fist. It is unknown if Odaiba also has earth release chakra, since he had earth tools in his room. Status Part I Shadows of the Past Arc Part II Kusa Invasion Arc Reference *Odaiba Inagara is an OC created by KusaNin. *image used picture of Jugo for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT